


Crush Wars: The Search For More Shawn

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Missing Persons, Resisting Crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: When Shawn disappears without a trace, Gus turns to a reluctant Lassie for help, and Lassie's secret, monster crush on Gus begins to surface.





	Crush Wars: The Search For More Shawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_the_silk_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/gifts).



> Written for honor-reid, the winning bidder for my Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction entry!

“Guster,” Lassiter said, pressing the elevator button, “where did you get it into your head that something’s wrong with Spencer?”

“You don’t know Shawn like I know Shawn,” insisted Gus. He leaned against the doorway and let out a low sigh. “Shawn’s the type of guy who always answers his cell phone, no matter where he is…even in movie theatres!”

“I wish I could say I’m shocked by his rudeness,” Lassiter said flatly. The elevator arrived with a sharp ding, and both men climbed onto it and winced as the door snapped shut and the vessel descended. 

“But he’d always answer for me, even if something was going on!” Gus said. “Even if there were problems he’d leave me a note!” 

“Don’t sound so frantic,” Lassiter said. “We’ll simply go over to his apartment – he is staying in the same place that you and O’Hara went to the last time he was missing.”

“Wrong – he’s staying in our offices,” Gus said. 

“All right. I suppose I’ll go to your so-called office,” Lassiter sighed. 

“It’s not so-called! I work hard on making that place shine like a diamond! I am an actual professional, Lassiter, or haven’t you noticed that yet?”

“Actually,” admitted Lassiter, “I have.” Gus harrumphed. “I know I haven’t been particularly polite with you this afternoon – and in my defense, I was in the middle of finishing off a case I’ve been pursuing for days…”

“You were shooting darts at a picture of Bob Ross,” pointed out Gus.”

Carlton’s expression turned painful. “Yes. I was also doing that. In any event, I think you have been doing well. It’s not easy to deal with Spencer, and I well know what it is to tolerate his presence. In a way, with your lack of training and your background, you’re rather…brave,” Lassiter admitted. 

“Brave?” Gus wondered.

“Yes,” he said. “You’re brave.”

There was actual admiration in his voice, which was enough to make Gus raise an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything, but the warmth between them lingered in the air. 

 

 

****

**~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~**

 

 

The office was deserted – and nice enough to actually impress Lassiter’s rather exacting taste. “I suppose you designed this yourself?” he asked Gus. 

“I picked out forty different beige carpet samples all by myself,” he said, half-bragging, half-embarrassed. “Shawn didn’t have any real opinions.”

“Shocking.”

“He did want a sassy, spectacular nacho machine, and I said yes right away,” Gus added quickly.

“Well, of course,” Lassiter said, his voice droll. But he was almost smiling at Gus’ declaration. 

“A man needs his snacks, Carlton,” he said. With a heavy sigh he sat down at his desk. “Would you like some nachos?”

“They give me gas,” claimed Lassiter. 

“Maybe,” Gus said, “but these delicious, cheesy beauties are well worth every single fart in the world.” 

“I’ve had nachos,” said Lassiter. “I understand what they taste like. There’s no way in hell you’re going to impress me with toasted tortilla chips.”

 

 

****

**~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~**

 

 

“I don’t believe you’ve impressed me with tortilla chips.”

They were sitting alone with the now-empty bowl of nachos, their bellies full and their smiles wide. “That’s the power of food,” said Gus. “And it runs in the family. My mama makes a barbeque brisket that could make a man moan from four states over.”

“I need to beg Winnie for an invitation to your barbecue,” Lassiter sighed gratefully. 

Suddenly Gus noticed something and handed out his pocket square. “You’ve got a big blob of cheese on your chin,” he said.

“Oh, wonderful. I didn’t ruin my tie, did I?”

“No, it’s just crusted up under your nose.”

“How terribly attractive,” Lassiter grumbled. But Gus bent over and actually wiped his face, a babying, cosseting action that he absolutely hated whenever anyone performed upon him. But from Gus, for some reason, it just…didn’t.

Lassiter realized that Guster was staring at him. When they locked eyes, Gus coughed nervously, and they settled back into their chairs.

“Maybe I should call Henry.”

“Isn’t he on some kind of fishing trip?” Lassiter asked.

“I’m not sure?” Gus admitted. “But I think I could reach him if I tried.”

“Yes,” Lassiter said immediately, nervously. “You just…get on that!” he blurted out. 

Gus flung himself toward the desk and away from the scene before him, and Lassiter tugged at his collar. He was flirting with the man, good God, what the hell had gotten into him? He wasn’t the sort to simply pitch woo to a person, especially one he barely knew.

Lassiter wondered to himself why he was going to such extremes but shrugged and refused further analysis of the situation. If Gus needed help so badly, then there were worse things to do than offer it up. He was a worthwhile, honest, reputable and smart man. He deserved better than having to haul that chowderhead Spencer around. 

“Get a grip on yourself, Carlton,” he muttered to himself. At just that point Gus had bent over the desk and gave Carlton a perfect look at his behind. “And don’t get a grip on Guster’s ass,” he muttered to himself, mopping his forehead.

 

 

****

**~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~**

 

 

“No, well – yes. All right,” sighed Gus. He sat down on the desk with a heavy thump and turned off the phone. “Henry has no idea where he is.”

“What a stunning development,” Carlton said flatly.

“I had to try!” Gus insisted, folding his arms over his chest. “It was the only way to figure out what was going on!”

“Fine. Do you know anyone else who might know where he went?”

“No,” Gus sighed. And then his eyes filled with tears.

Carlton sighed and headed around the desk, sitting beside Gus. “Don’t worry too much,” Lassiter said, and he wrapped an arm around Gus’ shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll turn up. He’s SPENCER. He shows up like a bad check just when you don’t want him around,” he muttered.

“I’m actually scared this time – what if he doesn’t….”

“Then I’ll find him and kick his ass until he learns how to be kind to one of the finest men I’ve ever met in my life.”

“Really?” asked Gus.

“Yes, I really think you are,” Lassiter said. And then he was leaning into Gus’ warm body, and their lips were pressing together.

Two minutes later, the front door opened. “Gus, I know you’re going to be mad but…” He trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

Shawn’s scream filled the room, though the two kissing men absolutely didn’t hear it.


End file.
